


Touch starved

by Time_Bomb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Because plot, Codewords still work on Sans, Dark Past, Determination (Undertale), Drug Addiction, F/F, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Chara/Sans, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Sans and Papyrus were an experiment, Sans is shutting down, Sans like himself, Six human souls, The drug is DT (determination), Torel likes Sans, Work In Progress, Yeah that will not work out, and Sans become more gay (somehow), but it was when Sans was an expertment, fight meh, kustard - Freeform, plz don’t leave because there is Grillster, reference to underage drug usage, slight Grillby/Gaster, sorry - Freeform, then Chara had to go die, there will be more tags later, they were just kids in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Bomb/pseuds/Time_Bomb
Summary: If you read drug addiction and you are about to leave, don’t. The ‘drug’ is determination. Read all (and I mean all) of the tags please. So you can understand.That’s what they are. Touch starved because of their past. Every Sans and Papyrus you meet will agree to the statement. Living their lives without a father nor mother. It was natural. The Undynes, Alphyses, and others couldn’t understand the feeling. Every Sans and Papyrus says it.All they ask is:☟︎☜︎☹︎⬜️⬜️(HELP)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Fell, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. they don’t understand

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy 😊 
> 
> Warning ⚠️  
> Mild gore, mild marrow, mention of abandonment.
> 
> Summary of chapter is at the notes at the end.

###### Touch starved

That’s what they are. Touch starved because of their past. Every Sans and Papyrus you meet will agree to the statement. Living their lives without a father nor mother. It was natural. The Undynes, Alphyses, and others couldn’t understand the feeling. Every Sans and Papyrus says it.

“they don’t understand, n’ tha’ is fine“

That’s what every Sans and swap Papyruses will say.

“They dont understand, and that is fine,”

Every Papyrus and swap Sanses says, agreeing.

And it’s fine, they understand each other. And that was what matters.

“RAAAAAA” Undyne leaped up, sending a swarm of spears toward the taller skeleton. Papyrus grinned. He got this! Papyrus easily sent his own fleet of bones to stop the spears.

“Oh my,” Toriel said, sitting down next to Sans on the picnic blanket, “They sure are very into this,” Sans shrugged.

“eh’, m’ bro got dis,”

Sans closed his eyes, feeling the magic in the air,

“i’ pretty sure m’ bro ‘s gon’ win,”

Papyrus is so cool.

_Crack_

Sans’s eyes flew open to see... to see... Papyrus choked slightly as the spear rested in his sternum. Marrow dripping down from his chest. Toriel shot up to help Papyrus, the others - other than Sans - made a circle around Papyrus. Undyne was frantically apologizing and Frisk was worrying if they would have to reset. And Sans,  
~~**Only knows darkness. Only knows loneliness. And he wants out. Let Me Out!!!!**~~

✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ☠︎☜︎✞︎☜︎☼︎ ☜︎💧︎👍︎✌︎🏱︎☜︎ 

**Shut down started.**

**loading ...**

🕆︎

🕆︎🕆︎

🕆︎🕆︎🕆︎

**loading complete.**

**Starting shut down-**


	2. ✞︎□︎♓︎♎︎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demo  
> Still working on it.  
> Just a warning. Keep you WingDing translators with you. There will be a link, don’t worry.

[WingdingsTranslator](https://lingojam.com/WingdingsTranslator)

the link ☝︎︎

* * *

**...Loading...**

**would you like to restart this experiment?**

* * *

| Yes | | No |

* * *

**Ok, any specific rules do you want to apply?**

* * *

| Yes | | No |

* * *

**Ok what are they?**

* * *

...

* * *

**You would like to say:**

💧︎❄︎✌︎✡︎ 👎︎☜︎❄︎☜︎☼︎💣︎✋︎☠︎☜︎👎︎ 💣︎✡︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎  
  


**Is this correct?**

* * *

| Yes || No |

* * *

**Ok! Experiment** 💧︎📫︎📂︎ **will be restarted.**

* * *


	3. Little Light 🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster’s little light knows something.  
> Warning  
> Grillby x Gaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underline = sign language

* * *

[Saturday Sun by Vance Joy](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uKqMNQkjHmI&feature=youtu.be)

* * *

When Undyne and Papyrus came rushing into his bar, Grillby was not the least bit surprised. Gaster had informed Grillby with his ghostly ways and Grillby understanding. So when the nice barstool Sans used had a bag of ketchup, it was the new comers that where surprised.

Not hesitating at all, Papyrus grabbed the bag and rushed back out the door. Undyne on the other hand lingered a little bit longer before rushing out the door. Grillby sighed.   
“They could have at least said thank you,” Grillby signed to the ghost in the corner. The bar was closed and the lingering ghost kept him from leaving.

The ghost mutter something too goopy sounding to normally understand.

”I get that they were in a rush Gaster, but you know...” Grillby trailed off, “Whatever, we should be getting home, Fuku will be waiting,” Gaster agreed with a chittering noise.   
  


Grillby grabbed his unbrella before leaving. He locked the door to the bar and made his way to his house. His house was in the middle of the forest behind his bar. Gaster would be there to meet him. That, or his ghostly image was hiding in the shadows. Grillby smiled and looked to the sky, no rain today it looks like. Checking to see if anyone was around, he cleared his ‘throat’. Not that anybody would be that far out in the woods. So, he started singing.

_Oh, Saturday Sun_

_I met someone  
Out on the West Coast  
I gotta get back, I can't let this go  
Oh, Saturday Sun  
I met someone  
Don't care what it costs  
No ray of sunlight's ever lost_

His voice was not raged like the rumors might say. His voice was filled with joy and hope. Of a dream that was never given life to. Of love...

_So tired of sleepin' alone  
So tired of eatin' alone_

_I need to ask her what's goin' on  
Are we goin' strong?  
She felt like resting her head  
My shoulder was the perfect height  
We fit so right, so what's goin' on?  
'Cause I've been undone  
The long drive, the coastline  
Lookin' out at first light  
Am I still on her mind?  
I've been undone_

  
With the song filling his SOUL, he started dancing.

_Oh, Saturday Sun  
I met someone  
Out on the West Coast  
I gotta get back, I can't let this go  
Oh, Saturday Sun  
I met someone  
Don't care what it costs  
No ray of sunlight's ever lost  
Ever lost_

_Ba-ba, ba-ba  
Ba-ba, ba-b-ba-ba  
Ba-ba, ba-ba  
Ba-ba, ba-b-ba-ba_

_And still the memory's right there  
She put the breeze in my hair  
No kiss was softer, softer than this  
I'm readin' her lips, oh  
Each line I read  
She left her books in my bed  
And her song in my head  
I've been undone_

  
One person came to mind, Gaster. His lovely scientist,

_Oh, Saturday Sun  
I met someone  
Out on the West Coast  
I gotta get back, I can't let this go  
Oh, Saturday Sun  
I met someone  
Don't care what it costs  
No ray of sunlight's ever lost  
Ever lost_

_Ba-ba, ba-ba  
Ba-ba, ba-b-ba-ba  
Ba-ba, ba-ba  
Ba-ba, ba-b-ba-ba  
Lost  
Ba-ba, ba-ba  
(Lost) ba-ba, ba-b-ba-ba_

_Oh, Saturday Sun_

_  
I met someone  
Out on the West Coast  
I gotta get back, I can't let this go  
Oh, Saturday Sun  
I met someone  
Don't care what it costs  
No ray of sunlight's ever lost (ba-ba, ba-ba ba-ba, ba-b-ba-ba)_

_  
Oh, Saturday Sun  
Ba-ba, ba-ba  
Oh Saturday Sun (ba-ba, ba-ba Ba-ba, ba-b-ba-ba)  
I met someone  
Oh, Saturday Sun  
Ba-ba, ba-ba  
Ba-ba, ba-b-ba-ba_

When he was finished with his song he had arrived home. With a jolly laugh he entered his humble home. Grillby was greeted to a hug from his daughter.

”Welcome home dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year’s Eve or just Happy New Year  
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
